Katie's Journey
by MarvelousThings07
Summary: As the daughter of pirates, Katie Turner is used to a life of adventure. But proper British boarding school may be her greatest adventure yet. DECIDED TO ABANDON THIS ONE. IT'S JUST SO BAD, IT DOSEN'T FEEL WORTH IT ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yeah, the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything. This is a now very AU fanfic that has its origins not long after the first movie. How everybody survived will be explained in later chapters. For now, just comment and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. That honor goes to Disney.

Katie's Journey- Chapter 1

It all started on my twelfth birthday. Up until that point I had had your perfectly average pirate childhood, which is to say not average at all. As soon as I could walk, I had learned to wield a sword (quite effectively, I might add). By the time I was five, I had sailed around the globe. When I was nine, my brother and I fought off a group of officers of the East India Trading Company, thus becoming the youngest people ever to be placed on the Company's most wanted list. I don't think our parents have ever been more proud. So even though my childhood had been anything but average, my twelfth birthday started out as a pretty normal day. I had gone down to the beach with my brother Jack and our "cousins" Liam and Tortuga Sparrow. In reality, Liam and Tortuga are not related to me and Jack, but they might as well be. The four of us had been raised together, and Tortuga and I had been best friends since before either of us could remember. Their father is the legendary pirate, Capt. Jack Sparrow, who needs know introduction, I am sure. His deeds are known the world over. After all, he's Captain Jack Sparrow.

So anyway, there the four of us were, just wasting time, swimming and skipping rocks. What better way to spend a birthday than doing nothing with your friends? I dove underwater, and the ribbon that had half-heartedly held my long dark curls out of my face slipped away, leaving a sopping mass of flattened curls plastered to my face.

"Oh no! It's the dreaded frizz beast of….Oh wait, it's just Katie," Liam said, and began to laugh. I picked up a small rock and took aim. It hit him square in the jaw.

"Oww! What was that for, love?" he exclaimed. "For being a complete scoundrel," I replied. "But being a complete scoundrel is my job. I'm Capt. Liam Sparrow. Savvy?" I decided to ignore him. I just sighed and swept my hair out of my face. I hate my hair; it never wants to behave once it gets longer than my shoulders. I once told my mum about my loathing for my dark brown curls, and how I envied her smooth blond tresses. She just smiled and said my hair was beautiful, since I had inherited it from my father. Really, my parents are embarrassing. Not that I usually give much thought to something as trivial as hair. But on my twelfth birthday, it proved to give me an undue amount of trouble.

Tortuga and I walked down the beach away from the boys. We had just began a rock-skipping contest when my mother arrived, looking rather annoyed. This couldn't be a good thing. "Katie, come with me," she said. "Your grandfather wants to see you." "Great! We get to go on the Flying Dutchman! That is so much fun," I replied. "Don't be ridiculous, Katie. _My_ father wants to see you." I groaned inwardly. As much as I loved my maternal grandfather, going to visit usually required getting dressed up and acting proper. Not really my cup of tea. "What about?" I inquired. "You'll find out when we got there," she replied distractedly. She then looked wistfully at my disheveled appearance and tangled locks. "I don't suppose there is anything we can do with your hair." This was definitely not a good thing.

Not long afterward, I found myself standing in the foyer of my grandfather's house. Because he is the governor of Port Royal, his house is the largest and most magnificent in town. The place where my mother spent the later part of her childhood really is a beautiful house, but at the current moment I wasn't in the mood to see beauty in much of anything. I was wearing an uncomfortable silk dress, and had been standing there in the foyer for close to twenty minutes. It had seemed like hours. It was at that point I noticed one of the candlesticks hanging on the wall between the large windows. They seemed a bit superfluous, since at night the light in the foyer was supplied by the huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I took a few steps across the room to examine the candlestick. At the slightest touch, it snapped off, leaving me standing there with a broken candlestick in my hand. I disposed of it in the closest convenient spot: an old umbrella holder.

"You too?" said a voice. I turned to see my father standing there, grinning at me.

"Me too what?" I asked.

"I broke that exact same candlestick once. You put it in the umbrella holder, didn't you?" He then glanced up at the spiral staircase, and smiled slightly, as if enjoying a fond memory. I probably didn't want to know.

"Um, dad?" I said, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Katie," he said. "Just remembering something that happened a long time ago. We can go see your grandfather now."

Mum was standing in front of the desk inside Grandfather's office. Like me, she wore a fancy dress, her light-colored hair pulled up into an elaborate style that I could never pull off in a million years. For the moment my still-damp curls had been pulled back from my face with another ribbon that I would probably lose later. My hair did not like to be tame. My grandfather sat behind his large mahogany desk, holding a single piece of parchment in his hand. He was addressing my mother when dad and I entered.

"Really, Elizabeth, I don't see what you are so upset about. It is quite an honor to be…" He didn't finish the thought, but looked up at me with a smile when I entered the room. "Ah, Katherine, you can be a proper young lady when you set your mind to it." By this I believe he was referring to the way I was dressed, in the uncomfortable blue silk dress he had given me as a birthday present. It was beautiful, but it was a pain, with so many straps and ties and buttons. I much prefer pants any day. "However," he continued, "you do not know everything a proper young lady should know, and in fact you have knowledge of many things that a proper young lady should not. Of course, such improper knowledge is to be expected of someone raised by pirates." He said this last word with the slightest hint of contempt as he glanced over at my father. Usually they got along pretty well, but I don't think my grandfather had ever forgiven my father for turning to a life of piracy and leading my mother down the same path. My father met my grandfather's gaze, and they glared at each other. My mother quickly took control of the situation.

"Father, we are not here to talk about pirates, but rather about Katie's future in regards to this letter." She pointed to the desk, where the mysterious piece of parchment rested. By now I was nearly overwhelmed with curiosity. What was so important about the letter? Who was it from, and what did it have to do with me?

"Katherine," Grandfather said, picking up the letter again, "how would you like to go to England?" Is that what this was all about, a trip to England? Suddenly things seemed to be looking up. In all of my travels I had never been to the country where my parents had been born and raised. I nodded enthusiastically, indicating that I would love to go to England.

"Fantastic. I have here a statement of acceptance from Hopkins' Academy for Young Ladies. It is one of the finest institutions for the education of young ladies in all of England." Sounds nice, I thought, but what does it have to do with me?

"Alright. Who's it for?" I asked in all sincerity. I knew that I, a pirate, would never be accepted into a proper British boarding school for proper British girls. These sorts of things just don't happen. However, my grandfather seemed rather befuddled by this inquiry.

"It's for you, Katherine. Who else would it be for?"

"You mean to tell me that by some bizarre twist of fate, I have been accepted into a school for 'proper young ladies', even though I clearly am not one. I am a pirate." This fact did not seem to bother Grandfather at all.

"Your previous history doesn't matter," he replied. "You have been accepted into Hopkins' anyway. It is a very fine school, you know. Your grandmother went attended there, as did both of your great aunts. And your mother would have attended as well had I not accepted the post as Governor of Port Royal."

"And my life would have been predictable and boring," my mother added. She clearly did not like the idea of me going to boarding school any more than I did.

"Indeed, Elizabeth," Grandfather said to my mother before turning back to me. "The point is, you don't have to go if you don't want to." At this declaration I breathed an enormous sigh of relief. Now I could forget all of this ridiculous boarding school rubbish and get on with my life. As I turned to leave, Grandfather stopped me one last time.

"What were you doing earlier, Katherine?" He asked. In retrospect, I should have lied. I am a pirate after all. But I didn't lie, I told the truth.

"I went swimming with Jack and Liam and Tortuga," I told him.

"So that's why your hair is wet?"

"Yes." What was everyone's obsession with my hair today? "And about my hair. It doesn't matter what I do to it, it never behaves. No amount of proper Britishness is going to fix it." Unfortunately, by this time I had begun what would prove to be an argument of epic proportions.

"You know Katherine, I disagree," my grandfather started again. "When your mother was your age…"

"When I was her age my hair was kept in those ridiculous ringlets. I looked like a porcelain doll," my mother interrupted.

"You looked beautiful," my father said quietly. My mother smiled and gently took his hand.

"Oh Will," she said, just as quietly. Honestly, my parents are embarrassing. Grandfather attempted to start the conversation yet again. By this time he was rather annoyed. This was so stupid. I wanted the entire discussion to end, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Who gives a bloody rat's ass about my stupid hair?!" I shouted. Needless to say, that was a mistake. Despite being surrounded by pirates every day, I very rarely cursed. Don't know why, I just didn't do it often. And I never cursed around my parents. For a few seconds there was complete silence. It was as if everyone was too shocked to do anything. Mum then made the first move.

"Katherine Annie Swann Turner!" She had called me by my full name. That is definitely not a good thing.

"That's it! You are going to Hopkins'!" shouted my grandfather. "Some time away from those other pirate children will do you a world of good."

"My brother is one of 'those other pirate children' you know. Geez, why does no one care what boys do! It's not fair that you're shipping me off to England. I don't want to go!" I was shouting now too. This wasn't like me at all, but I was so upset that I wasn't thinking straight. Even though she was angry at me, my mother took my side on the issue.

"Father," she said in a voice both soothing and persuasive, "you said that Katie did not have to go if she didn't want to. Grandfather softened a bit when Mum talked to him. She is such a daddy's girl, and can usually get what she wants.

"You're right Elizabeth, I did say that. But sometimes what we want is not what is best for us. I believe that going to Hopkins is what is best for Katherine." At this point, my father, who had been silent for most of the conversation, decided to put his two cents in.

"Well, Elizabeth and I do not believe going to England is what is best for her, and we are her parents." He was clearly angry. Grandfather matched his tone perfectly.

"You may be her father, William, but I am the Governor of Port Royal, and since she is a citizen of this city, I could command her to go."

"Channeling Lord Beckett much?" my father replied, his voice full of venom. "Using your power to get what you want and destroy the lives of others."

"Will!" my mother exclaimed, shocked and angry. "How could you say such a horrible thing about my father?!"

"Elizabeth, it's our daughter we're talking about here. It's Katie. She shouldn't be forced to do something that she doesn't want to do." My mother considered this for a moment, and then turned to my grandfather.

"Will's right. We're not going to make her go somewhere she doesn't want to go. And don't forget, I have a title as well. As Pirate King of the Brethren Court, I could command her _not_ to go. She is a pirate after all. You said so yourself."

"Elizabeth, do you honestly that anyone at Hopkins' would recognize that title?" Grandfather asked, now very frustrated.

"That's the entire point!" my father interjected. "No one there would be anything like Katherine. She would be miserable." I already was miserable after having listened so long to this ridiculous argument. I quietly slipped out the door, leaving the adults to their bickering. All this because of my stupid hair. I hate my hair.

Well, there you have Chapter 1. Like it? Hate it? Got any suggestions?

If you answered yes to any of the above, please review now.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: In this chapter you get to meet Emma Norrington, Port Royal's resident bitchy girl. Lucky you! This one is a bit shorter than the first chapter. I'm not as happy with it, but it is a needed transition. As always, comments are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean copyright Disney…..Idea copyright me

Katie's Journey- Chapter 2

After I left the scene of the cataclysmic argument about pirates, proper British boarding schools, and hair, I immediately made my way back to the beach. However, the going was slow, seeing as how I was now encumbered by the stupid dress. I was so angry and upset that I had forgotten to go home and change into something more practical. I just wanted to get away from the madness. I had nearly reached my destination when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh, look. Pirate-spawn pretending to be proper. How oh-so-very special." I rolled my eyes as I turned to face the speaker. It was Emma Norrington, perhaps my least favorite person in the world. Her father is an admiral in the Royal Navy, and she is everything that I am not. She is the epitome of a proper young lady: refined and sophisticated and whatnot. But she is also vapid, shallow, and manipulative. She acts air headed, but is really coldly clever. The only thing Emma and I have in common is our mutual loathing of each other.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" she enquired as she sized up my appearance, for once similar to her own.

"To the beach, to spend time with the other 'pirate spawn'. Why do you care?" She appeared scandalized by this reply.

"Katherine, you simply can NOT go to the beach in that dress," she said, her voice full of concern for the unfortunate garment. "You'll ruin it."

"I'm never going to wear it again. I despise fancy dresses. So it doesn't matter if it gets ruined. And again I ask, why do you care?" My annoyance was evident in my voice. Emma sighed and looked at me the way that one would look at a child.

"Oh, Katherine, you are never going to become a proper lady with an attitude like that," she said sweetly. This was strange. Why was Emma Norrington being nice to me?"

"Emma, not a minute ago you were calling me pirate-spawn and saying that I was just pretending to be proper. Why the sudden change?"

"Yes, well, now I realize the error in my ways. Perhaps I should not have said such things. You do have the potential to be a proper lady. I shall teach you everything you need to know."

"Emma, I may have the potential to be a proper lady, but you have the potential to be a pirate." This was a lie, but I had to think of a way to get out of the situation I now found myself in. "You don't want to be a pirate, and I don't want to be a proper lady." But Emma would not be defeated.

"Katherine, as your best friend, I feel that it is my sacred duty to instruct you in the ways of high society," she said. This comment struck me as extremely funny, and I simply lost it. I laughed so hard that tears began to stream down my face.

"Best friend?" I said when I was able to speak again. "Emma, you and I absolutely hate each other. And you couldn't teach me anything if you tried. Trying to teach me to be proper would be like trying to teach you how to swashbuckle." I had no sooner said this when an image of proper little Emma holding a pirate cutlass in her well-manicured hands entered my head. It was so utterly ridiculous that I cracked up all over again. At this point, Emma dropped all pretense of being nice and again showed her true self. She looked at me, her green eyes narrowed to slits. When she spoke again, her voice was full of anger.

"You think this whole little situation is funny, but I, for one, do not. Mark my words Katherine Turner. If you embarrass me when we're in England, you will wish you had never been born!" Had I heard her right?

"What do you mean by 'when we're in England'?" I asked. Emma rolled her eyes as if I had asked her what a ship was.

"I was accepted into Hopkins Academy, too. Really, I don't see how pirate-spawn such as you managed to get in. My mother says that they must have lowered their standards considerably since she attended."

"But you are going?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I'm going! I can't stay here among such lawless scoundrels. This is no place for a proper young lady." This was the best news I had received all day. With any luck, she would stay in England and never bother me or my friends again. The mere thought of this made me smile.

"What are you grinning about, pirate?" Emma's strident voice cut into my happy thoughts.

"Emma," I replied in a sarcastically sweet voice, "you don't have to worry about me embarrassing you, because I'm not going to England." She seemed genuinely pleased by this little revelation.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. I nodded in acknowledgement. She sighed in relief, and actually smiled sincerely, something I thought impossible. She then seemed to remember herself, and immediately regained her contemptuous demeanor.

"It's just as well that way. It would be horrid to have a pirate defile the hallowed halls of such a fine educational establishment as Hopkins' Academy. Goodbye and good riddance." With that, she turned and left.

"Likewise," I said under my breath before continuing to the beach. I was happy. Emma Norrington was going to England, and I was going to spend time with my friends. Maybe this would be a good day after all.

Like it? Hate it? Got any suggestions?

If you answered yes to any of the above, please review now.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So, this chapter is a bit long, and it took me forever to write since I've been busy lately. As always, please tell me what you think. Critique is welcome.

Disclaimer: POTC belongs to Disney, not me.

Katie's Journey- Chapter 3

I practically ran the rest of the way to the beach. I couldn't wait to tell everybody the good news of Emma Norrington's impending departure to England. Tortuga met me as reached the shoreline.

"Hey," she said. "I picked this up when you left." She handed me my sword. It was one of my most prized possessions. My dad had made it for me as a tenth birthday present, and I rarely went anywhere without it. My grandfather's house was one such place. "What did your grandpa want?"

"Apparently, I somehow got accepted into some proper British boarding school, and he thought I should go," I replied.

"Well, are you going?" she asked. She sounded genuinely worried.

"No, I'm not going." I knew that my mum would somehow get me out of it. "I mean, could you honestly see me at a proper British boarding school with a bunch of stuck-up rich girls? But guess who is going?" Tortuga shrugged.

"Who?"

"Her supreme properness Emma Norrington. Isn't that great? By the way, where are the boys?" No sooner had I asked that question when Jack and Liam came walking around a group of palm trees toward where Tortuga and I were standing, having a rather interesting conversation.

"I don't think it's a good idea to commandeer the _Pearl_. Why do you want to take your father's ship anyway?" I heard my brother say. He always seemed to act as the voice of reason. Liam seemed to ignore him. He walked over and picked up a stick, and began to draw something in the sand. "Did you even hear me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I heard you whelp. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Liam replied.

"Why do you keep calling me whelp? I'm older than you are."

"Not by much. Besides, I can call you whatever I want. I'm Captain Liam Sparrow. Savvy?"

"You're not actually a captain," Jack said.

"You're just jealous, you eunuch."

"I'm not a eunuch," Jack said. He was beginning to sound annoyed.

"Yes you are, Mr. Turner. You have such a lovely singing voice."

"I'm not a eunuch, Liam. Do you want me to prove it to you? Because I will."

"No, no. I'm not into that kind of stuff mate," came Liam's hasty reply.

"Will you shut up then?" Jack asked, but it was clear from the triumphant look on his face that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'll shut up," Liam conceded. He sounded disappointed, but he didn't say anything else.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" I asked Tortuga as we made our way over to where the boys were.

"They've pretty much been arguing since you left. Liam overheard somebody saying that the East India Trading Company is active in the Caribbean again, and he wants to commandeer dad's ship and destroy the Company once and for all. Your brother thinks that it's a stupid idea," she explained. It actually was a pretty stupid idea. One ship against an entire fleet? Even for the _Black Pearl_, the odds were pretty bad. Especially if the ship was to be captained by a thirteen-year-old.

"See, Jack. I have a plan," Liam said as Tortuga and I reached the boys. He indicated the drawing he had made in the sand. "Now what do you think?" Jack considered the drawing.

"I still think it's a stupid idea," Jack said. Liam looked up from his plan and saw me standing there.

"Fine, we'll see what your dearest sister thinks," he said. "Well, Katie, what's your verdict?"

"It's a stupid idea," I replied.

"But you haven't seen my brilliant battle plan yet. Come here and look at it." He led me over to the place in the sand where he had drawn the 'battle plan'. A large X, marked BP was drawn facing five smaller Xs marked L. An arrow directed the BP around behind the smaller Xs.

"What the heck?" I said. It was the only thing I could think to say.

"The big X is the _Pearl_. The smaller Xs are the Company ships," Liam began, "and the plan …."

"What does the 'L' mean?" Tortuga interrupted.

"L stands for losers, because that's what they are. Anyway, we're going to go around to the back of the Company ships, and blast them from behind. The Company ships are so big and slow that they won't be able to turn around and fight," He explained. No matter what he thought, this plan would never work. I had to talk some sense into him.

"Your 'brilliant battle plan' pits one ship against five. Even for a Sparrow, the odds aren't good."

"But we don't have just any ship, dearest Katherine. We have the _Black Pearl_."

"You're insane. Besides, five ships is not an entire fleet. You know that. The East India Trading Company's fleet has scores of ships."

"Well, this is just a preliminary battle plan anyway," he said.

"You know Liam, I haven't seen any Company ships around. I think it's just a rumor. Either that or you made it up," Tortuga said. No sooner had she said this when a large ship flying the flag of the East India Trading Company appeared around the side of the cliff.

"Ha! I told you so!" Liam said triumphantly. "Now to enact my brilliant battle plan." With that, he started off in the direction from whence he had come, the three of us following him. We went through a group of palm trees and into a secluded cove where the _Black Pearl_ was docked. Despite the ship's derelict appearance, it is the fastest in the Caribbean. For years, the sight of its black sails has struck fear of even the bravest of sailors. It has returned unharmed from the depths of the ocean. Twice. And currently Liam was trying to commandeer it. By the time Jack, Tortuga, and I had reached it, Liam was climbing onto the deck. A small dingy sat on the shore, which the three of us got into and made our way to the ship.

"Liam Sparrow, what in the name of Davy Jones' locker are you doing?!" Tortuga demanded as she climbed onto the deck.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I am commandeering this lovely vessel. And by the way, the locker no longer belongs to Davy Jones. It is now Bootstrap Bill Turner's locker, and in fact has been for the past fifteen years. I'm sure his grandchildren would be rather offended by this oversight." Liam said, nodding in my and Jack's general direction. We both just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. It's still called Davy Jones' locker. Only a few people know the truth anyway," Jack said. "Besides, we have other things to worry about." He pointed in the other direction. The Company ship was now making its way toward us. The name of the ship was now clearly visible.

"_The Conqueror_? Oh, please," Tortuga said, rolling her eyes. "Why do all of the official ships have random words for names? Pirates may not be very creative when it comes to naming places, but at least our ships have interesting names."

"I don't think that '_The Conqueror_' is all that random," Jack said. "I hear that it's the flagship of Fredrick Hollander, the new commander of the Company, and that he is more ruthless than Lord Beckett ever was."

"I doubt it," I said. "No one could be worse than Beckett." Though none of us had been born yet during Beckett's reign of terror, we had all heard plenty of stories. Beckett had placed Port Royal under martial law, suspending all basic rights and staging mass hangings of anyone suspected of even associating with pirates. Not even children were safe. It was hard to imagine anyone worse than Beckett. That would be frightening, actually. Liam apparently didn't have the same opinion.

"All the more reason to be rid of him. Hoist the colors, load the cannons. Onward to victory!" This was definitely not the best idea. I had another suggestion.

"Why don't we honor the most sacred of pirate traditions, and run away," I said. Now, let me clarify something. This response was not motivated by fear, just good judgment. I wasn't actually afraid to battle the _Conqueror_. I just didn't think that it was the best idea.

"I never was one for tradition," Liam replied. "Mr. Turner, you take the wheel. I shall man the cannons." With that, he ran down the stairs below deck to where the cannons are.

"He plans to fire at an East India Trading Company ship that far surpasses us in firepower and is blocking our only escape route," I said to Tortuga as she joined me on the deck facing the _Conqueror_. "You know, it's truly amazing that your brother has lived as long as he has." Suddenly, a loud booming noise filled the air. It was the sound of cannon fire. It didn't come from any of the _Pearl's_ guns. _The Conqueror _was firing at us. Their first cannonball missed us by about six feet. Liam returned fire, but his shot fell short of the other ship. _The Conqueror_ shot at us again. This time the ball met its mark, blasting a gaping hole in the side of the _Pearl's_ hull.

"Quit blowing holes in my ship!" Liam shouted.

"It's not your ship," Tortuga shouted back at him. "It's dad's ship, and we all told you that commandeering it was a bad idea. But did you listen? No, you didn't, and now look what you've gotten us into." Liam stuck his head through the hole in the side of the ship to reply to his sister's remark.

"You're just jealous because dad likes me better," he shot back. Tortuga was not to be outdone.

"Well, Grandpa Teague likes _me_ better. He taught me to play guitar," she said. This was silly.

"Stop it, the both of you," I said. "We have more important things to worry about now than who is whose favorite. Like not getting blasted to pieces by cannon balls." But by the time I said this, the cannon fire had ceased. _The Conqueror_ had turned and was making its way toward us.

"That's strange," Jack observed. "Why have they stopped firing at us? They obviously know what ship this is; it's one of the most recognizable in the Caribbean."

"In the entire world, mate," Liam said as he ascended from below deck. "My guess is that they will attempt to capture us and hold us for ransom."

"I doubt it. It's more likely that they'll kill us as an example of what happens to those that defy the Company," Jack guessed.

"If they wanted to kill us that badly, why didn't they just sink the ship?" I inquired. "Why go to the trouble of coming all the way over here?"

"Because they recognize what a beautiful vessel the _Black Pearl_ is and they do not wish to harm her." Liam said.

"We're about to find out," Jack said. I looked up to see _The Conqueror_ coming up beside us. A man in an elaborate uniform of a lord of the Company stood at the railing. Though none of us had seen him before, it was obvious who he was: Lord Fredrick Hollander, commander of the East India Trading Company. He did not look particularly intimidating, and certainly not evil, but if the rumors about him were true, he had committed some of the most inhumane acts imaginable against enemies of his beloved Company. Another man stood beside Hollander, holding a telescope in his telescope in his right hand. The second man's uniform was less elaborate than Hollander's, but he was clearly an officer, probably Hollander's second-in-command.

"I told you that there were only children aboard this ship sir," the officer said.

"It doesn't matter if they are children, Mr. Schofield. A pirate is a pirate, regardless of age," Hollander replied. He then turned his attention to us. "You, children, surrender your ship and we may be lenient."

"Never!" Liam exclaimed. "You'll never get your rotten hands on the _Pearl_!"

"Very well," Hollander sighed. He turned and addressed the men who had gathered on the deck behind him. "Men, it seems as if the pirates want to do this the hard way. Since they refuse to surrender, we must take the ship by force. There should be no casualties," he looked at us and shrugged. "But what do a few less pirates matter?" The four of us looked at each other. At that exact moment it was as if we had one mind. As we unsheathed our swords and faced the Company soldiers we had one thing to say. We said it in perfect unison:

"Never shall we die."

Ooh! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? I'll never tell! Mwahahaha!

Like it? Hate it? Got any suggestions?

If you answered yes to any of the above, please review now.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 4. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. If I did I'd probably be sunbathing in the Bahamas right about now….

Katie's Journey- Chapter 4

The four of us easily held our own against the first wave of Company agents that boarded the Pearl. After all, we had been trained by two of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean: our fathers. I found that I could fight well even though I was wearing the ridiculous silk dress that I had been wearing all day. One agent of the Company seemed to find this rather amusing.

"Interesting," he said, "a pirate masquerading as a lady. And what a pretty girl you are. Perhaps after all this unpleasantness is over, we can go back to my quarters and have a little fun." As disgusted as I was by this prospect, I tried to laugh it off.

"In your dreams," I replied. "I may be a pirate, but I'm not fool. I know what 'fun' means to you types, and I'm simply not interested. Good day, sir." At that point I kicked him over the railing, sending him careening into the water below. Pervert. 'Gentlemen of the Company', they were fond of calling themselves. 'Gentlemen' my foot. The man should be counting his lucky stars that my brother hadn't heard our little exchange. Had that been the case, he would be dead now instead of little bit wet. There was absolutely no question in my mind that Jack would have killed him for even implying such things. Jack tends to be overprotective of me. It's great to have such a good brother. I had little time to reflect on this thought as another soldier came toward me, sword aloft. I easily blocked his blow. Really, this was too easy. I managed to catch a glance at Hollander. He looked completely shocked that four adolescents could defeat the soldiers of his beloved East India Trading Company. Did he forget so quickly? Just three years earlier Jack and I had been placed on the Company's most wanted list. He was not yet the leader of the Company at that time, but certainly he must have heard of us. Then he looked at my brother, locked in combat with one of the Company men, and recognition dawned on his face. He turned and said something to Schofield. I couldn't hear what he said over the din caused by the clashing of swords. I didn't have to wait long to find out

Though no one had been killed, it was obvious who was winning the battle. The Company soldiers didn't really stand a chance against us. We may be young, but we are skilled. The battle was pretty much over, with most of the Company's men now climbing back onto the _Conqueror_, soaked and embarrassed by being bested by a few children. None of them had been killed. It seemed as if the four of us pirates had an unspoken agreement to cause no death. Maybe this seems crazy. We are pirates, after all, and our opponents would have killed us without a second thought, but that's just the way it was that day. Soon this fact would change. I looked over at the _Conqueror_, where Lord Hollander stood. He had a smugly satisfied look on his face. Why? It was obvious that we had won the battle. What devious trick did he have up his sleeve? As I stood there wondering, I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Schofield climbing up onto the _Pearl's_ deck. What was Hollander's second-in-command doing over here? Schofield stood up and unsheathed his sword. I realized with horror that he was headed straight for where my brother was standing with his back turned. Schofield raised his sword for the kill.

"Jack, look out!" I screamed. Jack spun around and expertly blocked Schofield's blade.

"Most impressive, Mr. Turner," Schofield said. "Wherever did you learn such excellent swordplay?"

"From my father," Jack replied.

"Or at least from the man that you call your father," Schofield said.

"What?" Jack and I said in unison. Schofield glanced up at me and grinned evilly before turning back to my brother.

"Your dear mother was not so sweet and innocent when she was younger as she would like people to believe," Schofield began. "She was betrothed to James Norrington before she left him and moved on to William Turner. But after their first wedding was cancelled, she apparently had a romantic relationship with Jack Sparrow. So, there you have at least three men that your mother has a history with. Who knows how many more there are? With a mother like that, it is difficult to determine who your real father is. Don't you find it unusual that you are named after Jack Sparrow and not William Turner?" My blood began to boil as Schofield finished his little speech. How dare he say such things about my mother? I unsheathed my sword and began toward him. He deserved to pay for the things that he had said. My brother stopped me. He looked as angry as I felt, but he spoke to me in an even tone.

"Just ignore him Katie. Let me handle this." He turned back to Schofield. "Mr. Schofield, I just want to clarify. What exactly are you saying?"

"Since you seem to be a bit slow on the uptake, I'll spell it out for you: Your mother is a whore," Schofield replied smugly. That was a mistake. Jack sliced at him with a fury the likes of which I had never seen. Schofield managed to block the blow, but just barely. My brother spoke again, each word punctuated by the clash of his sword. "How dare you" clang "say" clang "such awful things" clang "about my" clang "mother?" he demanded. Schofield was losing the fight, but he still managed to speak in his mocking tone.

"Well, Jack, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" he said.

"Yes, it does!" Jack replied, lunging at Schofield. He didn't manage to block that blow. Jack's blade plunged deep into his chest. The smug smile faded from his lips, and he fell to the deck, dead. We all just stood there in shock. Nobody moved or spoke for what seemed like hours. Jack was the one that finally broke the silence. He had been standing facing the spot where Schofield had been, as if willing him to stand there again. Jack slowly turned and faced us. His shirt was covered in Schofield's blood. He slowly raised his head, an agonized look on his face. He opened his mouth and asked one question. It was a simple question, but it had no simple answer.

"What have I done?"

Oooooh! What will happen next? Any ideas or comments? If so, please review now.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I had midterms last week and I didn't have a lot of time. Anyways, here's chapter five.

Disclaimer- I don't own POTC. Disney does.

* * *

The four of us left the scene as quickly as possible, before the shocked members of the Company could retaliate. Overwhelmed by shock and fear, I ran away in a daze. It wasn't until I burst through the front door of my family's house that I realized that I had a small slash on my arm from one of my enemy's swords. It hurt, but at that point my emotional shock overshadowed all physical pain. My dress was tattered and bloodstained, and Jack's shirt was so soaked in Schofield's blood that it appeared to have been dyed red. My mother met us as we walked into the house. For a second, she just stood there, completely taken aback by our appearance. She then ran to where we were standing and threw her arms around us.

"Oh my babies," she said, tears streaming down her face. "What happened?"

"Mum," Jack said, his voice devoid of any emotion, "I just killed a man."

* * *

"That was a very bad idea, Jack," my mother said calmly. Jack and I were sitting with our parents in my grandfather's office, where we had fled to escape the Company agents. Just a few hours before I had been in this very room, arguing about boarding schools and hairstyles. How trivial such things seemed now, after all that had happened. "Next time that you come into contact with an agent of the East India Trading Company, just ignore what they say. They really aren't worth you're trouble," my mother continued.

"But I couldn't just stand by and listen to him talk about you like that" Jack protested. "He said horrible things about you. He…he called you a whore." I happened to glance over at my father at the exact moment that Jack said this. Anger darkened his features. He looked as if he would have done the exact same thing in the situation.

"It sounds to me like the man got exactly what he deserved," my father said.

"You're not helping, Will," my mother sighed and looked back at my brother. "Listen, Jack. If I had ever cared what people said about me, you would never have been born."

"Yeah," my brother replied. "I doubt anyone would have anything good to say about you and Jack Sparrow."

"What are you talking about?" Mum asked. "What does Jack have to do with anything? I'm talking about the things people said about me and your father. I was the governor's daughter who was supposed to marry the commodore, but instead ended up with the blacksmith turned pirate and became a pirate herself. There are those that don't think too highly of that."

"So you admit it," my brother began, his voice full of a kind of dread. "You admit that you were with Norrington. Schofield said that you were engaged to him. He also said that you were with 'uncle' Jack, too." At this point, Jack began to speak with great hesitation. It was obvious that what he was saying was painful. "He implied that…that Jack Sparrow was my father, and that's the reason that I'm named after him." Upon finishing this statement, my brother hung his head in shame. It was my father that spoke next.

"Yes, your mother did have a brief romantic attraction to Jack before we were married, but-"

"Will," Mum cut in, "I don't think you should be telling them this."

"Elizabeth, they have the right to know the truth," he replied before turning back to me and Jack. "She kissed him once, rather passionately, but it never went beyond that."

"I only did it so I could kill him," Mum said quietly.

"Kill him?" Jack and I asked in unison.

"Yes, kill him. The Kraken would have killed us all to get to Jack. I chained him to the mast to keep him on the _Pearl_. The only way I could think to distract him long enough to do it was to kiss him."

Our parents had told us this story countless times, about the Kraken and how Jack had been taken to Davy Jones' Locker along with his precious _Black Pearl_. But we had never heard this version. How many other secrets were our parents keeping from us?

"Jack," my father said, "as for your name, that was my idea, not your mother's. Jack Sparrow is my best friend. If he had not randomly pranced into our lives one day, I doubt that your mother and I would even be together. I doubt I would ever have gotten the courage to tell her how I truly felt. So maybe Jack and I have had our differences, and maybe we've tried to kill each other multiple times, but he is a good man, and I owe him everything."

"And as far as Norrington goes," Mum said, "we were never officially engaged. I agreed to marry him, but only because it was the only way I could see to save your father and Jack. So now you know the truth about me. Yes, I've said and done some stupid things, but the only man I've ever truly loved in your father, Will Turner." She looked at my father then, and he looked at her. It became obvious in that moment just how in love they were, even after fifteen years of marriage. When they looked at each other like this, it was as if they were the only two people in the world. How could Jack and I have ever doubted who our father is? Seeing our parents together now, there could be no question. They truly love each other, and they love me and my brother. Suddenly the world seemed a little brighter. I realized that no matter how bad things got, my family would always be there for me.

These comforting thoughts were interrupted by my grandfather coming into the room. For the past hour he had been meeting with Hollander, trying to clear me, Jack, Liam, and Tortuga. By the look on his face, it didn't seem as if he had been very successful.

"Well," my mother began hopefully, "how did it go?"

"Not well, Elizabeth. A man in the employ of the East India Company is dead, and they are calling for blood. They want the children hanged," he said grimly.

Upon hearing this, my mother became angrier than I had ever seen her. "They can't execute children!" she shouted.

"They can and they will," my grandfather replied. "They've hanged children before. You were not here to actually witness Beckett's rule of Port Royal, but you know just how brutal and ruthless the Company can be. I've tried everything in my power to clear the children's names, but Hollander will not be swayed. He wants them dead."

"Why can't the Company just leave us alone?" my mother wondered out loud, her voice full of anger and frustration.

"It's very simple Elizabeth: It's because you are pirates," my grandfather replied. As earlier in the day, the slightest hint of contempt could be heard in his voice on the last word. My mother sighed as she looked up at a large map of the world that hung on the wall.

"Well, I suppose that the children will have to leave the Caribbean until all of this madness has died down," she said, standing up and walking across the room to look at it. "But where to send them? Jack can go to Singapore, but what about Katie?" she mused to herself as she scanned the map. Her eyes rested on one of the few places I had never been. "Katie can go to England," she announced as she turned and looked at me. "You can go to Hopkins'." My father hadn't been too fond of my attending Hopkins' when the subject was first brought up, and all that happened hadn't changed his opinion.

"Elizabeth, do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked. "It's a school for England's elite. I'm sure that members of the East India Trading Company have children attending there."

"Exactly!" Mum exclaimed. "They would never suspect that Katie, a pirate, would ever be among the daughters of proper English subjects. And even if she was found out, the Company wouldn't dare try anything rash. Too many girls from powerful families attend Hopkins' for them to risk anyone getting hurt." My father smiled at my mother, his eyes full of admiration.

"You know something, Elizabeth. That plan is so crazy that it just might work," he said. "You can always make good come out of a bad situation."

"So you've changed your mind, then?" my grandfather asked. "You want Katherine to go to England?"

"Yes," my mother replied. I had been mostly quiet for the past hour, but now was my time to speak up.

"I don't want to go to England!" I protested. "I didn't want to go this morning, and I still don't. I want to stay and fight the Company. I've fought them twice before, and succeeded both times." I could feel tears of frustration in the corners of my eyes, but I didn't care. It wasn't fair that I should have to leave the Caribbean. My mother crossed the room and stood directly in front of me, taking my hands in hers and looking me straight in the eye.

"You're right Katie. You and your brother have fought bravely and well against the Company on two occasions. But before they thought that being defeated by two children was just a fluke. Now they realize how truly skilled you are, and what a danger you could be to their very existence. Now they want you dead. I had hoped since the moment you were born that this sort of thing wouldn't happen, but you are a pirate after all. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. I know you want to fight, and I know that you are perfectly capable. But as your mother I can't let you risk your life by staying here. The Company has tried to rob me of those I love on more than one occasion, but they have yet to succeed. I've never lost a loved one to the East India Trading Company, and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. The choice is still yours; we can't make you go to England. But just consider what I've told you."

These last words she said almost pleadingly. Suddenly I was afraid. Something that I thought impossible had happened. My mother Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King, was worried. And if she was worried, I knew I probably should be too.

In the end, it was the pleading look in my mother's eyes that made me decide what I did. As much as I wanted to stay, I would go to England.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter five. What did you think? Please tell me! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So here's chapter 6. It's a bit short, but I'm actually pretty happy with it. It's kind of a transistion chapter; just a conversation between Jack and Katie. Chapter 7 should be up in the next couple of days, but I'm not making any promises.

Disclaimer: POTC belongs to the Mouse.

* * *

It was the beginning of July when all of this craziness began. Classes at Hopkins didn't begin until the first week of September, but my parents decided that I should leave on the next available ship to England. They insisted that it was safer to get away from Port Royal and the Caribbean as soon as possible. So by 10:00 that night, I had finished packing everything I was going to take. My mother had told me to leave my sword at home, since, she insisted, I wouldn't need it at school. Maybe this was wishful thinking on her part. I had a strange feeling that the sword would come in handy. My mother was a fool if she thought even for a minute that I would leave the sword here. Even if I didn't use it, the sword would serve as a reminder of home. Some people have their security blanket; I have my sword. I took the beautiful weapon and lovingly placed it at the bottom of the chest, covering it with what little clothing I was taking. My comfortable pirate clothes simply would not be accepted at Hopkins' Academy. No more pants and boots for me; I would now the fancy dresses and dainty slippers favored by the proper English girls.

The pure enormity of just how much my life had changed in one day was staggering. Literally everything had changed. It was not particularly late, but I was suddenly exhausted. I decided to go to bed, but I simply could not sleep. Too many thoughts were running through my head. I had woken up this morning expecting to have a normal day. So much for my expectations. I was now being forced to leave the life I had known for twelve years, all because of a stupid comment made by a man who was now dead. Of course, it wasn't completely Schofield's fault. Jack was the once who had actually killed him. Why did Jack have to react to Schofield's taunts? Why couldn't he just ignore it? Why does he always feel the need to defend our family's honor? Usually I admired such traits as honor and loyalty in my brother, but now said traits had gotten all of us into so much trouble. It wasn't my fault that Schofield was dead: it was my brother's. I shouldn't be punished for something I didn't do. Jack should be sent to some far corner of the earth, but not I. I was innocent. At this moment, with these dark thoughts running through my head, I hated my brother. It was all his fault that our lives were in shambles. As I contemplated my loathing for Jack Turner, I heard my door open. I jumped out of bed, grabbing the dagger I kept under my pillow, ready to defend against any attacker. Standing in the doorway was my brother. He was fully dressed and he carried a small sack. The unfortunate sword that earlier that day had been used to kill a man hung at his side.

"Put the dagger down, Katie," he said.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, my voice dripping with irritation and contempt. "Haven't you ruined my life enough for one day?" Jack seemed slightly taken aback by my angry words, but he quickly regained his composure.

"I'm leaving," he said simply.

"I know that! You're going to Singapore, and I'm going to England. Or did you completely miss that entire conversation?" e

"No Katie. I'm not going to Singapore. Liam and I are leaving tonight," he explained. "I don't know where we're going."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. By this time my anger had cooled. Jack seemed deadly serious about leaving.

"You have the right to know. Someone has to tell Mum and Dad that I'm alright."

"But I don't even know where you are! How can know that you're safe?" I said.

"You're just going to have to trust me, little sister," he said.

"Please tell me you two aren't taking the _Pearl_. She's far too recognizable. If the Company sees…" I started.

"No, we're not taking the _Pearl_. Liam said he had another ship in mind that he wants to commandeer. But that's not the point. I came here to apologize. I've really ruined everyone's lives, and I regret it. I'm so sorry, Katie," he said sincerely. I was suddenly overcome with guilt for being angry at my brother.

"No Jack. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that you ruined my life," I said. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. I was truly afraid that I would never see my brother again.

"Hey Katie, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright," Jack said, hugging me gently. "A year from now, we'll look back at all of this and laugh." I doubted it, but I nodded and smiled anyway.

"Bye Katie," Jack said. He then turned and left the room, leaving me standing in the doorway staring stupidly after him.

"Bye Jack," I managed to say quietly, but he was already gone.


End file.
